History Always Repeats Itself
by kimbyann
Summary: Set S6 after Buffy broke up with Spike and the Scoobies found out...As Buffy struggles with her decision to end her relationship with Spike, she learns that she may not be the first slayer to be involved with a vampire...B/S WIP
1. Chapter One

History Always Repeats Itself

By Kimbyann

Author's Notes: Here is the first chapter of my first story!  All usual disclaimers apply, these characters are not mine, blah blah blah.  Feedback and constructive criticism always welcome!

The cemetery was unusually quiet this evening.  Buffy strolled through the rows of gravestones, keen to any movement or noise; but none came.  Sighing, she sat down on one, absently tapping a stake against her knee.  Annoyed, she muttered under her breath, "Come on, there's gotta be one lousy vamp in this place!" 

            "Evening Slayer," an accented voice called from her left. 

            Buffy shot an amused look upward, "That's not what I meant." 

            "What was that pet?" the voice was next to her ear now.  

            Buffy jumped up, ignoring the feelings his nearness evoked, "Nothing Spike, I was just leaving." 

            Spike raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked.  "I'm wounded Slayer.  You'd make a body think you were avoiding them."  

            She sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.  "What do you want Spike.  Is this a business call, or are you just trying to obnoxious me to death?" 

            Reaching in his coat pocket, he removed a pack of cigarettes.  Lazily, he struck a match on a gravestone, lit a cigarette and exhaled a stream of smoke in her direction.  "Bit dead out tonight." 

            "So many comebacks to that statement."

            He pointedly ignored her, continuing, "Seems a pity to waste such a lovely evening alone in a dreary cemetery." 

            Guessing his train of thoughts Buffy interjected, "As opposed to the oh-so-charming atmosphere of your crypt?"  

            Spike sauntered closer to Buffy, reaching a hand out to caress her shoulder, and smirking when she jerked away.  "Oh come now Slayer, you can't tell me you don't want this.  Lonely little girl, you are.  Seeking me out for some rough and tumble.  You know I have what you want." 

            Buffy glared daggers at him, "The only thing you have is a burning desire to meet with Mr. Pointy.  I told you it's over.  What part of that statement does your peroxide burned mind fail to grasp?  What happened between us wasn't right.  Slayers don't get involved with vampires," Buffy saw Spike open his mouth and she quickly cut him off, "And before you start in on certain soul-carrying vampire of my past, maybe you should examine how that relationship ended.  Face it Spike, me slayer, you vampire, it's just not meant to be."  Without waiting for his reaction, Buffy quickly turned and started stalking out of the cemetery.  

            Spike stared after her for a moment, mouth agape, before quickly moving to intercept her.  "Now you just wait a minute Slayer," the words were practically being spit from his mouth, "I have had it with this holier than the world routine you always have going on.  I may be in love with you, but that doesn't mean you can yank me around like this!"

            Buffy took a quick step back from him, momentarily stunned by the look of danger glinting in his eyes, before recovering.  Drawing herself up as tall as her five foot three frame would allow, she twirled her stake in front of her, glaring hard into Spike's eyes.  "Yanking you around?  I think I made my feelings pretty clear after your little stint as demon egg harvester.  There is no 'us'.  There can't be an 'us'.  I'm sorry that this is painful for you.  I know you have…feelings for me-"

            "Feelings?" Spike interrupted sharply, "Bit more than 'feelings' luv."

            Buffy held her hand up, "Regardless," she continued, ignoring his protests, "whatever we had is over.  If you can't accept that…maybe you should leave."

            "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you Slayer.  Add me to the list of men you drove away.  Can't seem to hold on to one, can you?  There's not a part of you capable of feeling anything is there?  You're so dead inside, you might as well have never been brought back.  Maybe you were better off dead, you certainly aren't making a go at living now."

            Buffy recoiled as if he had hit her.  Spike's mouth slammed shut as he realized what he'd said.  "Cor pet, I didn't mean-"

Buffy brushed past him.  "This conversation is over.  I don't want you near me, my friends, or my family.  I don't want to see you on patrol; I don't want to see you!  Stay away from me."  

Not turning back to see his reaction, Buffy stalked out of the cemetery.  She walked hard and fast, barely aware of what she was passing or how far she had walked.  Finally feeling that enough distance had been put between them, that he was not there stalking the shadows, Buffy allowed herself to slump down against a tree.  She sat there, perhaps for minutes, perhaps for hours.  Time passed and she did not acknowledge the passing.  She did not cry.  There were no tears left in her.  No will to feel grief or sadness of any kind.  She simply sat, until the sun had finally rose.  Only then did she feel she could return home.  

***

As Spike watched Buffy's retreat, he knew it would be pointless to follow her.  No sense trying to talk to her now.  Spike almost growled as he turned and started stalking back towards his crypt.  This was ridiculous.  They did nothing now but argue themselves into circles…Spike's thoughts were whirling around in his head.  'If I didn't love that girl so much' he thought as he trampled through the gravestones, returning to his crypt, alone.

***

Buffy opened the door to her home quietly, hoping not to rouse any of the occupants inside.  As she shed her jacket, and went to start up the stairs, she heard a softly spoke "Buffy?" 

"Willow?  What are you still doing up?"  Buffy asked, walking into the living room.  

"I couldn't sleep, thought I'd wait for you…Thought you might want to indulge in some Ben and Jerry's with me.  Didn't know you'd be out so long, I must have dosed on the couch." 

"Sorry, patrol was-"

"Overly eventful?" 

Buffy sighed, "Bleached blonde with a touch of obnoxious." 

"Ah," was her only response.  Willow motion for her to follow, and walked into the kitchen.  Walking over to the refrigerator, she pulled out two cartons of ice cream and held them up.

"At six in the morning?" 

Willow shot her a look, "Is there a bad time for ice cream?" 

"Point taken."  Buffy grabbed one of the cartons, and got some spoons from the drawer.  Sitting at the table she focused all of her attention on the ice cream.

"So…" Willow started.

"Yeah…"

"You want to talk about it?" 

Buffy sighed, and look up into Willow's eyes.  "I don't even know what to say to him anymore.  I mean it's over…It's beyond over, and he can't seem to grasp that." 

Willow gave a little shrug as the corners of her mouth turned down, "It can be hard accepting that someone doesn't want you in their life anymore…Especially when you have such strong feelings for them." 

            Observing the look of sadness that had entered her friend's eyes, Buffy quickly put down her ice cream and grabbed Willow's hand.  "Spike and is not Tara.  What we had was completely different from your relationship.  What Spike and I had…it was just sex…Granted it was really, really good sex-" 

            Willow's mouth quirked up into a small smile and she raised her eyebrows at Buffy.

            "But it was just sex!"  Buffy finished a little too quickly to be entirely convincing.  

            "Just sex?"

            "Of course!"  Buffy grabbed her ice cream quickly, stabbing her spoon into the sweet concoction and shoving a bite into her mouth.  She glanced up into Willow's mischief field eyes.  "What?" 

            "Nothing, I didn't say anything?  See?  I'm non-speaky girl.  No speak, nope, nothing." 

            "It was!  Sex!  Nothing more, just hot, sweaty, vampire sex!"  A thick moment of silence dropped into the room before both girls burst into laughter.  

            Through her giggles, Willow choked out, "Do vampires even sweat?  I mean, the whole dead thing?  Come to think of it, how do they even-" 

            "Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, lightly smacking her with her spoon. 

            "What?  It's a valid question."

            Buffy rolled her eyes at the mischievous glint in the redheads face, "One that I think I'm better off _not_ knowing the answer to.  Besides, as I said before, we're over."  She sighed, dropping her ice cream on the table, "I just wish he would get that." 

            Willow looked at her, "Do you want to un-invite him?  I mean, I can't do the spell, but I'm sure Tara…"

            Looking at the melting ice cream, Buffy frowned, "I don't know."

            Realizing the conflict present in her friend, Willow suggested "Well…why don't you go to the Magic Box tomorrow?  I'll make a list of what is needed, and you can pick it up."  Buffy opened her mouth, and Willow quickly interjected, "I'm not saying we should do the spell, but at least you'll have the option."

            A heavy silence sat upon them for a moment.  "I guess it couldn't hurt," Buffy conceded.   

            Willow sent her a small smile, "Right, no harm in being prepared right?  Like the boy scouts!" She frowned, "Wait a minute-" 

            Buffy laughed softly, "All right, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, and I have to be at work way too soon." 

            "Then to bed you must go!" As they gathered the ice cream cartons to return them to the freezer, Willow glanced at Buffy, "This was nice." 

            "What?"

            Willow shrugged, "This…talking again.  It was nice.  We should do this more." 

            Buffy smiled at her, "Yeah…I know things have been rough these past few months, but I think they're getting better.  Magic addictions and undead ex-boyfriends aside." 

            Laughing, Willow replied, "That's for sure.  Good night Buffy…or good morning." 

            "Night," turning and exiting the kitchen, Buffy ascended the stairs and went into her room.  She stripped her patrol clothes off quickly, and threw on her pajamas.  Glancing over at the light beginning to peak its way through the curtains, Buffy crawled under the covers.  She closed her eyes, yet despite her weariness, did not find sleep until the sun had climbed much higher in the sky.      


	2. Chapter Two

History Always Repeats Itself

By Kimbyann

_Author's Notes: I got so excited by my reviews that I had to post something else.  Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!  Enjoy chapter two!_

It was the loud pounding that woke her.  With a loud groan, Buffy pulled her pillow over her head with a mumbled, "Go away." 

"Buffy!"  The pounding grew louder.  "Buffy!"  

Buffy's eye cracked opened, "Dawn?" 

"It's 3:00!  You have to be at work soon!  Remember?"

A quick glance at the clock on her nightstand revealed that it was indeed 3:00 in the afternoon.  'Why did I sleep so long?' Buffy wondered to herself before the events of the previous night came rushing to the forefront.  'Right, that's why.'  Struggling to get her limbs out of bed, Buffy dragged herself to her bedroom door, revealing the petulant form of her sister standing there.  

"Took you long enough." 

"Dawn-"

"I mean, you're the Slayer, right?  Aren't you supposed to be all, ready for action girl?  I've been knocking for at least ten minutes.  What if there was a demon or something?  We could all be dead by now, you know." 

"Then I'd still be sleeping, actually not a bad idea." 

Dawn shot her a look, "Whatever.  I just thought you'd like to know that you've slept the day away, and have to be at work soon.  Not like you should thank me or anything."  

With an over-dramatized sigh, Buffy said, "Thank you Dawn."  

A silent moment passed between the two.  Buffy quirked her eyebrow at Dawn, "Was there something else?"

"Willow said she left the list of stuff to get on the counter." 

Buffy stifled a yawn, "Oh yeah, I have to stop at the Magic Box before work."  Dawn remained in front of her door, showing no signs that she was leaving.  "And once more the question is asked, is there something else?"

"I looked at the list." 

'Great,' Buffy thought, leaning against the doorframe.  Not wanting to let her sister reawaken any guilt, she stood her ground.  "Nice to know that you're taking the job of little sister seriously and still nosing into everyone's personal lives." 

Dawn was not deterred.  "They're ingredients.  For a spell." 

Widening her eyes innocently, Buffy responded. "Oh, and I asked her for a casserole recipe." 

Dawn's frown deepened, "They're for a de-invite spell." 

"Yes they are." 

"So you're de-inviting Spike from the house.  Does it even matter to you that we're friends?  Just because you screw up with him, doesn't mean the rest of us have to cut him from our lives." 

Buffy ran a hand through her hair, "First of all, Dawn, it's a little more complicated than that.  Secondly, I am not de-inviting him, but with the way he's been acting, I thought it would be a good idea to at least be prepared."  Seeing that her sister was still upset, Buffy continued, " Dawn, please understand how difficult everything has been.  And Spike is only making it harder." 

"Whatever," Dawn turned and started stalking towards her room, but stopped at the door.  Turning back towards Buffy she said, "Maybe if you'd stop being such a bitch and thought about someone other than you, things would be easier!"  Not allowing Buffy time to respond, she quickly entered her room and slammed her door.  

Groaning loudly, Buffy dropped her head against the doorframe.  "Where's Dr. Spock when you need him?" she muttered, before moving towards the bathroom, and closing the door. 

***

Freshly showered and dressed in the Doublemeat's finest, Buffy quickly walked down the sidewalk, trying to gage how much time she had before she would officially be late.  The Magic Box loomed in front of her, foreboding, and ominous.  'Get a grip, just go in, get what you need, and get out.'  Of course going in meant dealing with Anya.  Newly demonic Anya.  Newly demonic Anya who also slept with Spike.  Buffy wasn't sure which one bothered her more.  Squaring her shoulders, and trying to forget the fact that she was currently dressed in the most horrible fashion faux pas since the eighties, Buffy opened the door to the Magic Box.  

            Anya stood stocking a nearby shelf, back turned to the door.  As the bell rang, she turned and said, "Welcome to the Magic Box, how may I—oh, it's you." 

            Buffy plastered a smile on her face, "Anya."

            "What do you want?"

            "Nice to see you too." 

            "Do you need help?  I know it's not to visit or to see how I'm doing.  Maybe you want to yell at me for sleeping with your boyfriend."

            "Spike is not my-"

            "I don't care why you're here!  Because I don't have to listen to it." 

            "Anya!  I need some supplies.  That's the only reason why I'm here.  I promise, I wouldn't subject myself to this for any other reason." 

            Anya eyed her speculatively, "Do you have money?" 

            Buffy rolled her eyes heavenward, "Yes Anya."

            "Oh.  Then how can I be of service to you?"  

            Buffy reached into her purse and pulled out her list.  "Willow wrote it all down."

            Anya frowned, "Willow?" 

            Raising her hand up, Buffy said, "She's not doing any magic, just reference.  Here," she handed her the list. 

            Anya accepted it and gave it a quick scan.  "Oh yes, we have all of this, don't worry."  She began bustling around, gathering the necessary ingredients and placing them on the counter.  "So, you're not mad at me for having sex with Spike?" 

            "Um, I guess…I mean it's not like we're dating." 

            Anya paused in her work, "Xander's mad at me." 

            "Well…" Buffy sighed, unsure of what to say.  "I mean, I think he was…shocked…surprised, is all.  You hurt him." 

            "I hurt him?  I hurt him?  I never left him at the alter!  I mean, doesn't that count as hurt?  Look at all the men that have left you, didn't that hurt?"  

                Buffy swallowed hard, looking down, "Yes.  That hurt."  Suddenly wanting to be anywhere else in the world other than here, Buffy said, "Are you done?" 

            Placing the last ingredient on the counter, Anya nodded.  "I just need to ring you up.  You have to pay for this." 

            "I know Anya.  I told you already I would pay.  I'm sorry to rush you, I just have to get to work." 

            Anya began punching numbers on the cash register, muttering to herself.  She stopped suddenly, "Wait.  I know what these ingredients are for."  

            Buffy rubbed her temples, "Anya, if you'd just ring this up-"

            Ignoring her, Anya continued, "These are for an un-invite spell!  You're un-inviting Spike!" 

            "Not that it's any of your business, yes, the ingredients are for a de-invite spell.  Not that I need to explain myself to you." 

            "I don't believe it!  After everything he's done, for you-"

            "Look, I already got it from Dawn, I certainly don't need to hear it from you."

            Looking utterly perplexed Anya burst out, "But he's great in bed!  Why deprive yourself of the orgasms?"

            "All right, that's it."  Buffy threw money down on the counter and quickly scooped the ingredients into her arms.  "I am sick of explaining myself to people.  Spike is a Vampire.  Yes, we had some sort of twisted thing, that in some minds could be construed as a relationship, but now it's over, done, finished!  I am the Slayer, and Spike is a vampire.  We're mortal enemies!  At least with Angel, he had a soul…Spike…It's like I'm betraying my calling!"  Incensed, Buffy spun around and stormed towards the door, almost missing Anya's response."

"It's not like you're the first."

Buffy stopped but did not turn around.  "What?"

Anya spoke slower, "It's not like you're the first."

Exasperated, Buffy turned around, "Now what are you talking about?" 

"You're not the first Slayer to be involved with a vampire."  

A long moment of silence stretched between the two.  "Huh?"

***

            Many hours, and too many hamburgers to count later, Buffy got off work.  Walking her way down the darkened sidewalks, she slowly got out her cell-phone, and dialed the house.  "Willow?  It's me.  You still have a key to Giles, right?" 


	3. Chapter Three

            History Always Repeats Itself

            By Kimbyann

Author's Notes:  Once again, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!  You guys have been so nice and supportive.  I hope you enjoy!  As always, feedback is appreciated!

As they trudged down the sidewalk, Willow shot a glance at the anxious blonde walking with her.  She looked positively nervous.  Stifling a yawn, Willow asked, "So, am I gonna get an explanation to why we're breaking and entering at 1:00 in the morning?" 

            Buffy shot her a look; "It's not breaking and entering if you have a key."

            "Oh, how foolish of me."

            "I just need to look through some of his Watcher journals, is all.  No biggie." 

            Willow grew concerned, "There's not another apocalypse I should know about, is there?" 

            "No!  Why are you so suspicious?" 

            "You're acting suspicious!"

            Buffy stopped walking, "I'm not acting suspicious!  What are you talking about? Who's suspicious?" 

            Willow smirked, "Oh yeah, you're 'Joe Cool' alright."  Willow frowned at the expression on Buffy's face.  "This doesn't have something to do with Anya does it?  Did she upset you?  I didn't even think about sending you there after what happened!  Good job Willow, I practically threw it in your face that she slept with Spike!  What's wrong with me?  I'm surprised you don't hate me, I'd hate me, how can you even-"

            "Willow, breathe."  Buffy smiled at her friend's red face, "It has nothing to do with that.  

            Willow frowned, "Then what?"  Noticing the reluctant look on her friends face, Willow shot her a look of her own, "Resolve face Buffy.  I'm not going any further until you tell me what's going on."

Buffy sighed before speaking, "Anya said something about Slayers." 

            Confused lines crossed Willow's forehead, "Slayers?"

            Buffy squirmed under her friend's gaze, "Slayers and vampires." 

            "Um, that is sort of a package deal, yes." 

            Buffy shook her head, "No, I mean, yes they are, but no that's not what I meant!  She said that there had been Slayers and vampires…together, before." 

            Willow's frown grew deeper, "Together?  What do you mea—oh…together, together." 

            "Yeah." 

            Willow let out a breath, "Yeah…So this is about you and Spike then.  I mean, I thought you two were over…that's what you keep saying." 

            "We are!  We're almost under, we've gone so far over…but think about it Willow.  Everything I've been taught, everything I know about Slayers and vampires…I have to know." 

            Taking in the conflict apparent on her friend's face, Willow made a decision, "Well, what are we standing around here for? There are important books and journals waiting for us!  Come on!  Let's go!" 

            Buffy's face lit up in a smile and she grabbed her friend in a huge hug, "Thank you!" 

            "I do need to breathe you know!" 

***  

            Buffy groaned in frustration as she slammed another book on the table.  "Nothing!  Absolutely nothing!  Three hours of nothing!" 

            Willow closed her book with a sigh, "Well, Giles did take a lot of his books back with him.  Maybe we should call-"

            "No!"

            Willow looked taken aback, "Or not." 

            "Sorry, it's just…asking him about this would mean telling him about…" 

            Willow was silent a moment, observing her friend, "Maybe you should tell him about-"

            "No!"  Buffy sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I can't.  I couldn't tell him—I mean how could I tell him?  I've barely talked to him since he's gone back to England.  He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to be a part of my life anymore."

            "Buffy no!  That's not why he left.  He will always be your Watcher.  He loves you, it's just…With everything that's happened…I know it was our fault-" Buffy opened her mouth to object but Willow stopped her, "No, it was.  It was irresponsible, and foolish, and selfish.  But you have to understand…this has been hard on us too!  I mean this year?  Pretty much sucks.  And Giles…You died, and then you were back, but you were still kind of dead.  And maybe him leaving wasn't the best thing, but it's what he thought was best at the time." 

            Buffy's voice was small, "But what if I tell him I need help and he won't.  He wants me to stand on my own…to take charge of my life." 

            "He loves you Buffy.  And he will always be there if you need him." 

            Buffy's face remained tense.  "I should patrol." 

            Willow frowned, "The sun is up in a few hours."

            "Which means the vamps still have a few hours to be out.  I'll walk you home." 

            "Buffy-" 

            "Come on.  Maybe we can look later this afternoon." 

            Willow sighed, getting her things together, "Alright." 

***    

            Buffy dropped Willow off at the house, and started walking towards the cemetery.  She barely paid any heed to the few fledglings she staked on the way, her mind to full and jumbled.  Soon, she found herself in a particular cemetery, in front of a particular crypt.  Opening the door softly, she walked in.  She gazed around the upper level, seeing no sign of him.  "Spike," she called out softly.  "Are you here?" Her words echoed through the crypt, but no response came.  With a muttered curse, she sat down in his chair, deciding to wait.  The late our, and heaviness of the day started to set in, however, and soon, she was fast asleep.   

***

            An hour later, a slightly tipsy and rowdy Spike strode into his crypt, but stopped abruptly as he smelled a familiar scent.  There, sleeping peacefully in his very chair was the Slayer.  With a cocky smirk, he swaggered over to her.  Bending down next to her, he moved his hand over her cheek, but never making contact with her skin.  As though sensing his presence above her, she moaned in her sleep, and leaned her face into his touch.  Spike's smirk grew wider, and he leaned in close to her ear.  "Slayer," he murmured, more breath than voice, "Time for all good little girl's to be in bed."  

Buffy let out another moan, and turned her body in the chair, muttering in her sleep, "Mmm, Spike." 

Spike let out a chuckle, his breath sending shivers through her body as she slowly started to come to consciousness.  Spike let his finger trace the vein in her neck, "Time to wake up luv, come on." 

Buffy felt sleep slowly fall away as she slowly opened her eyes to find Spike hovering right above her lips.  Letting out a small screech of surprise, she could not help her automatic reflex as her first shot out and hit him square in the nose.  

Caught off guard, Spike fell backwards onto his butt, letting out a loud, "Bloody hell!" as he clutched at his bleeding nose.  

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" 

"Excuse me?"  Spike tried to glare at her, but his position on the floor did little to make the image effective.  "Need I remind you that this is my home."

"That still doesn't give you the right to molest me in my sleep!"

"Hey now," Spike rose to his feet, still finger his the tender flesh of his nose, "I was doing no such thing."  He paused, thoughtfully, "Well, maybe a little bit, but nothing you weren't enjoying!" 

Buffy let out an annoyed squawk, "I don't know why I thought I could talk to you about this, chalk it up to exhaustion.  Don't worry, I won't make that mistake again." 

She started going for the exit, but Spike quickly intercepted her, grabbing both of her arms, "Hold off a minute, I find you here, asleep, and I'll be damned if I'll let you leave without an explanation!"

Buffy shot him a death glare, "Let go of me."

"Only if you'll tell me why you're here."  Spike pressed his body against hers, "Unless you changed your mind about-" Buffy raised her fist and Spike backed off, "Maybe not."  

"I need you to be serious."

Spike smirked, "I'm always serious baby."  Buffy glared at him, and Spike shook his head.  "Fine, fine.  I'm all ears luv."  

Buffy sighed, and sat down in his chair again.  Spike's eyebrow rose at that, but he made no comment.  "I don't know why I'm asking you.  I mean, it's not like you would know.  This is silly, I don't know what I was thinking, I should just-"

"Buffy," Spike interrupted startling her with the use of her given name, "Just say it.  I'm listening."

Buffy nodded her head forcefully, idling playing with the bottom of her shirt, "Have you ever heard of…vampires, being with Slayers?" 

Spike let out an amused snort, "Well, there was one annoying poofter with bad hair that comes to mind."

Buffy shook her head, "No…I mean vampires and other Slayers."  

Spike frowned, "What brought this on?"

"Nothing.  I just…I really need to know." 

Spike stalked over to his mini-refrigerator, taking out some blood and pouring it in a mug.  "Well, I heard rumors.  Mumblings about Slayers who had vampires for lovers or even just ones in need of a good-" Spike stopped at the look Buffy was giving him, "But I never heard of any specific Slayer, if that's what you mean.  Present company excluded, of course."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"Tell you what?  Tales?  Gossip?  There was nothing to tell." 

            Buffy let out a groan and rose, abruptly, pacing the length of the crypt.  "But still, this must have seemed…odd to you."

            Spike shrugged, watching her anxious for with concern, "Not really, no." 

            She stopped her pacing, whirling around to face him, "What?"

            "Why are you so upset about this Slayer?"

            "I just—" Buffy took a deep breath, "Anya…said something…about other Slayers and vampires…I wanted to know if it was true."

            Spike started to move in closer to her, "Why?  Why should you care?  What would it matter to you if other Slayers had shacked up with vampires?" 

            Buffy squirmed under his intense gaze, "It wouldn't…I mean, it doesn't matter."

            "Really," Spike was close enough to touch her now, but made no move to do so.  "Then why get all upset, why come over to your ex-lover's," he breathed the word out like a caress causing Buffy to shiver, "and grill him for any information.  Why care at all?"  Spike was well within her personal space now, but she had made no move to stop him. 

            "It's my past, my history," she tried to stutter out. 

            Spike moved his mouth down to hers, hovering an inch above it, "Is that all?"

            Buffy couldn't look into his eyes, knowing if she did, she would be lost, "Yes," she said, so softly, too softly.  

            Spike leaned his head down, so close to the only heaven he would ever know when Buffy abruptly pushed past him.  "I gotta go."  She bolted, not even looking back or waiting to hear his reply, she just ran into the safety of the morning sun.  

            Spike growled in frustration, picked up his mug, and hurled it across the room, watching as it shattered and scattered blood and ceramic all over the floor.  

***

            Buffy ran.  She ran through the cemetery, down the street, even when she got to her house she did not stop, throwing open the door, running past a concerned Willow and Dawn, and ran up to her room, slamming the door.  She sat on the bed for a long time, before reaching out with a trembling hand to pick up the phone.  Shaking, she dialed, listening to the rings cut off as someone answered." 

            "Hello?"  

            Buffy couldn't get her mouth open to speak.

            "Hello?  Is someone there?" 

            She sat, frozen.

            "I really don't have time for thi-"

            "Giles?"  Buffy's voice was quiet, and nervous.

            "Buffy?  Buffy, is that you?"

            "I need your help Giles."    
  


	4. Chapter Four

History Always Repeats Itself

By kimbyann

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay!  I've been having major laptop problems, which have prevented me from having access to anything.  But I am back online, and hopefully done with any and all issues!  Anyhow, here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy!  As always, feedback is appreciated.    

The conversation had so far consisted mostly of Buffy explaining everything that had happened since Giles had left for England.  At the end of it she let out a breath.  Getting it out had been, cathartic almost.  Not hearing any response from her mentor, she said, "So, enough about me, anything new with you?" 

            Giles chuckled, and Buffy knew he was polishing his glasses.  "Nothing that compares with all of that." 

            "Well I always was an overachiever."

            Buffy could hear the smile in his voice, "You were never short of phenomenal."  There was a pause, "I hardly know what to say to all of this."

            "Say that you'll help me.  Say that you know something.  I'm going nuts Giles, I'm so confused, nothing is making sense anymore.  I need help.  I need you."  She rushed, "And I'm not asking you to come back.  I wouldn't do that.  But you have resources we don't.  You have to know something!" 

            Again, there was a pause, "Actually, I have never heard of any Slayer being…involved with a vampire, nor for that matter any demon, but that doesn't mean it hasn't happened.  I would not put it past the Council to have covered up anything they deemed as disreputable behavior."  Giles stopped speaking for a moment, carefully considering his next words, "I will do what I can to help you with this Buffy, but I can't make any promises."

            Buffy let out a sigh of relief, "Just knowing I have your support is enough."

            "That is not to say I approve of your actions, but it is your life and your decision.  Though I am happy to hear that you have ended this…affair." 

            Swallowing hard, Buffy was grateful Giles couldn't see her face, "Yeah…me too."  

            "Alright then, I shall begin making some discrete inquiries, and see what I can discover." 

            "Thank you Giles, for everything."

***

Willow watched pensively as her friend paced up and down the kitchen.  It had been one week, one very long week full of phone calls and research on all sides.  Currently, Buffy was talking intently on the phone to her Watcher.  Hard as Willow tried, she could not concentrate on the book in front of her, instead she struggled to hear bits of the conversation occurring over the phone.  With a disappointed sigh, she watched as Buffy bid goodbye and hung up.  "Nothing?"  Willow asked.

            Buffy dropped down into the seat next to her friend, "Nothing, less than nothing.  It's been a week and he can't find anything!" 

            "I'm sure there will be something soon," Willow said, laying a comforting hand on Buffy's arm. 

            "Giles doesn't think he's going to find anything in the journals he has.  He's made a few inquires and all he's been able to gather is that any information about relations between Slayers and demons would have been covered up, so it's pretty much hopeless."  

            Willow chewed her lip, "Well he could keep asking around, couldn't he?"

            Buffy shot her friend a rueful look, "This is the Watcher's council we're talking about.  Any information you want from them you have to pry from their uptight British asses.  I mean, what's he gonna do?  Go to Quentin Travers and say, 'Excuse me old chap, but my Slayer's been boinking a vampire, and wants to know if that's common behavior or if she's just a freak.'"  

            Willow started giggling, "Oh be serious, Giles would never use the word boinking." 

            Buffy rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Still chuckling, Willow closed the book that was in front of her.  "I do.  What about Spike?"

            Buffy tensed, "I already talked to him." 

            Wanting to inquire further, but not wanting to push, Willow left her alone.  "I know you'll probably not want to hear this, but what about Anya?"  Seeing the look of horror on Buffy's face, Willow rushed through her next sentence, "Look, I know things are weird between you, and she's all demony again, and really not your favorite person, but she also seems to be the only one with any knowledge about this.   

            Buffy groaned, letting her head fall down and hit the table.  "I hate it when you do that?"

            Willow frowned, "Do what?"

            "Use logic.  It's really annoying."

            Smiling as she rose from the table, Willow replied, "Well I'll try not to in the future, but seriously Buffy, I think Anya may be your best hope."  With a quick pat on Buffy's still lowered head, Willow left the room.  

            Slowly, Buffy raised her head up from the table, "Guess it's time I bit the bullet."

***

            Buffy stared at the "Magic Box", trying to find the strength of will to open the door and go in.  She'd been staring at it for about five minutes now, and had so far found that the will was not forthcoming.  The door burst open suddenly, startling Buffy from her revelry, and causing her to jump back.  "Jeez Anya, you scared me!" 

            Standing in front of with a frown, the blonde shot a glare at Buffy.  "Must you stand out here like this?  You're scaring the customers.  You look like some crazy stalker or something.  Either come in or go away!"  Not waiting to see Buffy's reaction, she spun around and stormed back into the shop.  

            Gathering up her courage, Buffy grabbed the door before is slammed, and followed her in.  "I need to talk to you Anya." 

            Not looking at her, Anya returned to her spot behind the counter, sorting through papers.  "If this is about Spike again, I don't have time for it." 

            "It's not…well I mean, it kind of is, but not how you're thinking…It's about what you said about Slayers and vampires."

            Anya finally stopped and looked up at Buffy, "What about them." 

            Buffy shifted uncomfortably, "You said I wasn't the first to be involved with one." 

            Anya snorted and went back to sorting the papers, "Is that all?  Well, you're not, so stop acting like you're worlds gonna end cause you slept with a vampire.  I mean you slept with Angel, right?  Only difference I see is that Spike is much more well compacted."

            Buffy shot her a glare, "There's a lot more difference than that!  Angel had a-" she stopped, "Never mind, that's not why I came." 

            "Then why did you come?  I'm very busy."

            "I wanted to know what you knew about…the other Slayers." 

            Anya stopped and looked up at Buffy, "The other Slayers?"

            Nodding her head, Buffy continued in a rush, "Yes, the ones involved with vampires.  I need to know.  I tried talking to Spike, and he didn't know anything.  Giles has been checking with the council, but hasn't found anything…I'm desperate Anya.  I have to know what's happening.  I don't understand what is happening.  You're the only one who seems to know anything.  Please, will you help me?  


End file.
